Gone
by Lady Dragonryder
Summary: Songfic to the song My Immortal. Sad story, sappy ending. I'm pathetic, can't even do proper angst...


**Ok, so this is a departure from my usual happy-funny works. However, it's still got a happy ending, because I'm a sap. It's a songfic to My Immortal by Evanescence, and I know that's been done before but I heard this song for the first time today (I know, I know!) and happened to be looking at the Jak 3 case at the time… I changed a line at the end so that it fit the sappy, happy ending. After Jak 3, minor spoilers for the plot but nothing you can't find out from reading the game manual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot—not even the idea of a songfic!!**

**Oh, one more thing: This is Daxter's P.O.V. I know he's a little OOC, but you would be too if this happened to you!! Also, it can be read as Yaoi, or as purely platonic. It was written as no romance, but I realized it could be taken either way. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I can't believe it… He's gone. After all these years, I guess I thought he was invincible.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

I don't want to go on without Jak, but I've gotta. Tess, and Kiera, and everyone is in shock, and we've got to stick together. It was so surreal, watching him fall—there was nothing I could do to stop it. We were in a cave in the Wasteland, clearing out the last of the metal heads. One came up behind us, and jumped on him. I managed to jump to the ground, but Jak wasn't so lucky. He fell over the edge. I looked away—I couldn't bear to watch him hit the lava below.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone_

I had to return to Freedom HQ alone. Luckily, the cave we were in wasn't far from Spargus, and the transport. Although, maybe it would have been better for me to have walked and let the Marauders get me, I would be with Jak, at least. As I walked along, no one really noticed me. When I'm silent, or not with Jak, that usually happens. All around Haven, I saw things that reminded me of him, and the adventures we had shared. When I got back to HQ, they knew something was wrong.

"Daxter? Where's Jak?" Ashelin said immediately. I couldn't look them in the eyes as I answered.

"He's dead. Metal head…ledge…lava…you do the math," I said quietly.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

That was three days ago. I just can't believe he's finally gone—after all, we've been through much worse. Hell, we beat the metal head leader! And now, all of that was gone in a few short seconds. I don't think I'll ever get over this. Sure, I might go back to my usual witty self, but I'll never forget seeing him fall toward the lava. That will be ingrained in my memory forever.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

You probably don't know this, but Jak had nightmares. Mostly about those two years he spent…in that place. He'd wake up screaming in the night, and he'd be scared shitless. I don't ever want to know what went on in that place, but I would have listened if he wanted. I'd just talk to him, calm him down, and he'd eventually go back to sleep. And now, he's gone, and it feels like part of me is gone with him.

_You used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light_

I remember us sitting together back at Sandover, on the beach. He didn't talk, but we'd sit and enjoy each other's company. I used to wonder how it was possible that someone could be so…innocent. And that never changed. How he could endure 2 years of torture and still have any sort of morals, or values whatsoever was what made me realize just how good of a person he was. God, I'll never get used to referring to him in the past tense.

_Gut now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant drams_

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Now I'm the one with nightmares. I haven't gotten more than 2 hours of sleep the last couple of nights, because every time I close my eyes I see Jak. And when I DO manage to fall asleep, I dream of him, falling into the lava. And me, hopeless to do anything.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

I know he's gone, but I can't accept it.

"WHY!?" I scream at the deserted docks. "What did Jak ever do to deserve to die!?" I continue to rant to the stars, when a voice behind me stops me cold.

"Dax?"

I freeze, not daring to believe it. 'Jak's dead,' I tell myself, yet I still force myself to turn around. And there he is, standing there, looking at me worriedly. I swallow hard.

"J-Jak? How…" I trail off, for once in my life being at a loss for words. He walked over and sat down beside me, so we were closer to eye level.

"There was a little cave on the far side of the ledge we were on. Remember that Light Eco vent we passed on our way out? I used that and flew to the cave."

His Light flight powers! Of course! I feel like such an idiot. But then..

"Why didn't you let us know you were ok? Jak, we were worried!" I yelled at him, more out of reaction than anything. Jak looked extremely guilty at this.

"The metal head wounded me, and I had used up all my Eco. I had follow the cave out and get back to the city. I just got back. I'm sorry, Dax. I thought you would have seen me fly over. Until I got back and talked to Ashelin, I didn't know you believed….I'm sorry," he finished.

"Jak, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you're back," I said brokenly. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Things were back to normal—or at least, as normal as they got around here.

_And even when I was alone_

_You were with me all along_

**Well, what do you think? I got that in my head and wanted to do something with it. It's my first Angst fic, so, yeah. needs a category for "sap" heh heh…**


End file.
